baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Clint Barmes
Clint Harold Barmes BAR-miss (born March 6, 1979, in Vincennes, Indiana) is a starting second baseman and shortstop in Major League Baseball (MLB) who has played for the Colorado Rockies since 2003. He bats and throws right-handed. 2003-05 seasons From 2003-04, Barmes posted a .292 batting average with two home runs and 12 RBIs in 32 games played. In 2005 in 81 games Clint hit .289, 10 home runs, and 46 RBIs. 2005 season On Opening Day at Coors Field, Barmes hits a game-winning walk-off home run off Trevor Hoffman of the San Diego Padres. At the end of the month, MLB selected Barmes as the National League Rookie of the Month for April. Barmes, who hit .410 with four home runs and 14 RBI, also became the third player in MLB history to hit .400 or better in March/April, joining the New York Mets' Willie Randolph in 1980 and Montreal Expos' Andrés Galarraga in 1986. In June, Barmes suffered an injury that sidelined him until September after breaking his left collarbone in a fall while carrying a large slab of meat given to him as a gift by Todd Helton up the stairs in his apartment building on June 5. (Barmes initially told the team and the press that he got hurt carrying groceries, but later admitted that this was not the truth. He claimed that he was trying to prevent Helton from being embarrassed.) Barmes, who was leading National League rookies in most offensive categories, underwent surgery on June 7. He was hitting around .400 and led the major leagues in batting average for the first six weeks of the season. After a mild slump, he was still leading NL rookies in hitting (.329), runs (40), hits (74), doubles (16), home runs (8) and RBIs (34) up until the time of his injury. His Rookie of the Year candidacy, however, was ruined by his freak injury, which he called "the craziest thing that's happened to me, by far." However, Barmes still finished eighth in the National League Rookie of the Year voting for the season. 2006 season Barmes entered the 2006 season with high expectations. Many predicted a repeat of the beginning of the '05 season for Barmes in '06. Although Barmes set career highs in a number of offensive categories, his '06 season was widely considered a disappointment. He managed a subpar .220 batting average (the lowest of any starter in baseball) with only 7 home runs and a .264 on base percentage. 2007 season As Spring Training prior to the 2007 season began, Barmes was informed that recently drafted prospect Troy Tulowitzki would be competing with him for the starting role in '07. After a spring performance that mirrored his unimpressive '06 season, Barmes ultimately lost the starting shortstop role with the Rockies to Tulowitzki. Subsequently, Barmes began the season with the Rockies Triple-A affiliate, the Colorado Springs Sky Sox. After an injury to starting second baseman Kazuo Matsui, Barmes was recalled to the Major League roster on April 15. After wearing jersey number 12 throughout his tenure in the Majors, Barmes switched to number 21 for the '07 season after veteran Steve Finley chose number 12 for the season. Not long after being recalled, Barmes was sent down to Triple-A on May 1st. 2008 season With Tulowitzki firmly entrenched in the shortstop position, Barmes entered Spring Training as one of four players aiming to start at second base for the Rockies. The job was ultimately won by Jayson Nix, who subsequently started the regular season very poorly. With the benching of Nix, Barmes competed with teammates Jeff Baker and Omar Quintanilla for the starting second baseman role. Barmes would win the job. He has since produced very well as the second baseman, although sustained an injury that put him on the Disabled List for several weeks. Upon his return Barmes continued as the Rockies starting second baseman for the remainder of the season. Barmes walked into Spring Training prior to the 2009 season as the starting second baseman. Career Statistics G AB R H 2B 3B HR RBI TB BB SO SB CS OBP SLG AVG Career Totals 373 1333 172 349 76 12 28 154 533 58 207 22 13 .300 .400 .262 Personal He was married in December 2006 to Summer Dennison and the couple have a boy named Wyatt James who was born in September 2007. External links * * Baseball America (2005 top 25 rookies) * Minor league news (report) Category:Colorado Rockies players Category:Indiana State University alumni Category:Major League Baseball players from Indiana Category:Major League Baseball shortstops Category:People from Vincennes, Indiana Category:Second Basemen Category:Shortstops Category:Players